deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Mecha Sonic
You may be looking for the official SEGA character: Mecha Sonic. , but cooler.]] Turbo Mecha Sonic, also known as Mecha Sonic, is an Original Character from the Super Mario Bros. Z series of sprite animations. He is the combination of all of [[Dr. Eggman|'Dr. Eggman']]'s robitic Sonic clones merged into a single, genocidal killing machine. He previously fought Bowser Jr. in an episode of One Minute Melee and immediately afterward fought Bowser. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far * Metal Sonic VS Turbo Mecha Sonic * Nazo vs Turbo Mecha Sonic Possible Opponents *Dark Samus History Turbo Mecha Sonic was originally Metal Sonic, one of several doppelganger robots created by Dr Eggman to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. After several losses against Sonic, Metal Sonic hatched a plan to reach new levels of power. In the Death Egg, Metal Sonic absorbed three other Sonic doppelgangers, thus achieving his current form. When Dr Eggman threatened to shut down Mecha for their rebellion, they destroyed the Death Egg, causing it to crash into Mobius. As Turbo Mecha Sonic emerged from the Death Egg, they demonstrated a much more bloodthirsty mindset than Metal Sonic ever had. They traveled the land, searching for the Chaos Emeralds and slaughtering innocents. When Sonic tried to defend the last Chaos Emerald from being taken, Mecha easily defeated him. Shadow's intervention, by teleporting the Emeralds away to the Mushroom World with Chaos Control, was the only thing that prevented Mecha's absolute victory. During the course of Super Mario Bros Z, Mecha Sonic is shown searching for the Chaos Emeralds, in a journey parallel to that of the protagonists. Death Battle Info Turbo Mecha Sonic is portrayed as the most powerful character in the Super Mario Bros Z series. He largely relies on a brutal form of martial arts, using his own metallic body as a weapon. Their defenses are also remarkable, and can be enhanced through the creation of energy-based barriers. Mecha Sonic is shown to be a highly mobile fighter, thanks to the jet engines built into their body. This makes them fast enough to keep up with Sonic and nimbly fly through the air. They are also capable of curling into a ball similar to Sonic's Spin Jump, and can use this form both for offense and defense. Mecha Sonic is also equipped with an arm cannon that can either be used as a machine gun or a missile launcher. However, they more frequently rely energy blasts. These include both weaker attacks, which can be rapidly fired, and extremely powerful chargeable attacks that can destroy mountains and islands. Mecha Sonic appears to have Chaos abilities similar to Shadow. This is more evident in his Semi-Super mode, where he can rapidly teleport to create devastating combo attacks. Feats *Killed Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, and many other denizens of Mobius. *Destroyed both the Koopa Bros and Axem Rangers X in succession. *Defeated the combined forces of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow. *Destroyed Yoshi's Island. *Endured the Death Egg's collision into Mobius without any Chaos Emeralds. *Endures the Koopa Bros' special attack, which had previously been used to defeat the heroes. Weaknesses *Much of their power is dependent on having Chaos Emeralds, which can be separated from them. **Four Emeralds alone are enough to grant a substantial boost in power, but all seven are needed to reach peak potential. *Arm Cannon seems ineffective against slower foes. *Seemingly less durable against Fire attacks. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Fusions Category:Robots Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Villains Category:Cyborg